Technical Field
The present disclosure relates to a driving aid control apparatus.
Related Art
A driving aid apparatus disclosed in Japanese Patent Application Laid-Open Publication No. 2012-20652 includes a steering actuator and a steering control ECU. The steering actuator causes a steering device to generate an assistive torque to assist a driver's steering force. The steering control ECU is capable of performing feedforward control to control the assistive torque so that the vehicle can turn in accordance with a curvature of a lane in which the vehicle is traveling, and capable of performing feedback control to control the assistive torque so that the vehicle can approach a center line of a lane in which the vehicle is traveling. The steering control ECU determines whether or not the vehicle is changing lanes. If the vehicle is not changing lanes, the steering control ECU uses the assistive torque of the feedforward control. When the vehicle is changing lanes, the steering control ECU uses the assistive torque of the feedforward control and the assistive torque of the feedback control.
In a situation where the vehicle is traveling in a lane, a driver of the vehicle fine tunes a steering angle to keep straight-ahead driving or keep driving in a straight line. This may cause an oscillatory change in the travel direction of the vehicle. Such an oscillatory change in the travel direction of the vehicle may cause an oscillatory change in curvature information detected by the driving aid apparatus. The oscillatory change in the curvature information may in turn cause an oscillatory change in the assistive torque set by the feedforward control based on the curvature information. This can prevent stabilization of the vehicle behavior.
In view of the above, driving aid control apparatuses that can stabilize driving aid control are desired.